


Daddy's Home

by Clacfan



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Big Bang Challenge, Blind Character, Blood Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Divorce, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Rough Oral Sex, St. Nicholas Day, Sugar Daddy, Trust Kink, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clacfan/pseuds/Clacfan
Summary: Can Caillou's dad Boris find love in the blind young man Muhammad?
Relationships: Muhammed/Boris Daddy
Kudos: 4





	Daddy's Home

Muhammad had always been blind. It was something that he was just used to at this point. Because he was blind his parents found it hard to care for him which lead to him being thrown out at the ripe age of eleven. Since then he has been living on the streets making a living by selling his body. By this point, he was seventeen years old and with no hope. Right now he was actually standing on the edge of a bridge hoping for death. He is so lonely and helpless. Maybe if he had his sight he would have been able to get a job or be able to take better care of himself but due to his eyesight he would never be able to make a way in this world. Muhammad took another step forward not knowing when he would fall off the bridge making it like a guessing game of when he would die. He felt tears clinging to his face as he inched forward.

Suddenly, he felt a firm grip on his arm as he was pulled into a rock hard chest. He oddly enough felt comforted even though he did not know who this person was or what they looked like.

"Young man," the stranger spoke. He had a rich, smooth voice that did something to Muhammad's body. "Are you okay?"

Muhammed could not help but to sob into this random man's chest. Even though his body had been used over the years and he now felt uncomfortable around people, something about this man made him feel safe. Muhammad finally answered after the mad rubbed circles on his back calming him down. "I am actually not doing so well. I am only 17 and blind and a prostitute." Muhammad was choking on his tears at this point. The strange lifted Muhammad's face and slowly wiped the tears off of his face with much care.

The stranger spoke once more, "My name is Boris, and Muhammad I will be damned if I do not help you. You will be staying with my wife and I until you get back on your feet." Muhammad felt a surge of gratefulness and wrapped his arms around Boris. Him and Boris may have hugged a little too long but nobody else would know.

That night Muhammad got situated in Borisis house. Apparently, Boris had a wife named Doris and two children named both Caillou and Rosie. Muhammad was given the guest bed room to stay. Even though Boris was nice, the rest of the family seemed reluctant to have him there. Muhammed decided to go to bed even though it was only ten o'clock tired from his life in general when he heard his bedroom door open. Muhammed pretended to be asleep not wanting to talk about his past like the family had been trying to get him to do. He heard the footsteps continue up to his bed then stop. Nothing happened for a few moments, then he felt cool lips pressing his forehead. After that the steps disappeared and the door closed.

After that Muhammad decided to actually go to bed when he heard a commotion outside the door. Eventually, there was yelling. It was between Boris and Doris.

He heard a female voice yell, "I do not care that he is blind or suicidal, you cant let someone stay in this house without my consent also! You are so self, you pig! Maybe if you stop helping stange young men you could be the father that your kids deserve!"

Boris gasped, "I can not belive you Doris! You are not the same women that I fell in love with. You have changed."

There son Caillou suddenly butted into their conversation, "Shut the fuck up dad!"Muhammad felt ashamed of all the drama that was happening in this family due to him. He felt that his existence was taxing not only on him but everyone around him.

The next morning Muhammad got up and he planned to leave, not wanting to cause division in this family. He made his way to the kitchen as fast as he could being blind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a silky smooth voice saying, "How did you sleep into his ear."

Muhammad shivered.

"I slept well, thank you. Thank you for helping me but I see that I have caused your family a lot of trouble and I plan to leave today."

Boris gathered Muhammad up into his arms and whispered into his neck, "We would have fought without you. You being here is actually a calming presence for me. You give me peace." Muhammed could hear a wobble in Boris's voice.

Muhammad could not make this loving man sad so he tried changing the subject, "Boris what do you look like?"

Boris laughed in a cute way then said, "I have brown hair and brown eyes. I always wear the same green sweater because I do not have much style. I am six feet one inches and guess what else."

"What?" Muhammad asked.

"I have a massive dick, Muhammad." Boris responded.

Muhammad felt a feeling that he had never felt before. is this what it was like to be horny? He had only ever had his body taken from him, but right now he wanted give this man everything that he had.

"Boris, I want you to take me right now." Since he was already in Boris arms, Boris carried he to what he guessed was the bedroom. Boris threw him onto the bed and immediately started stripping Muhammad down. Muhammad started immediately thrusting up to meet Boris hips and Boris moaned in response. Muhammad found that sound to be so sexy and immediately came all over Boris's stomach.

Boris flipped Muhammed around and stuffed his fat dick into Muhammad's ass. Muhammad groaned and felt pleasure deep into his body. As they picked up the pace, Boris eventually reached his orgasim also. As they finish, Muhammed was suddenly struck with surprise.

Muhammad could now see.

The sex with Boris was so good that it flipped a part of Muhammad's brain that had alway been off. Muhammed gasped as his eyes soaked in the colors around him. His main focus though was the beautiful man in forun of him. Boris, was is probably the love of Muhammad's life.

Just then Muhammad started as Boris stared tearing off his own face. There was blood squirting everywhere. EVen though Muhammad was blind before he immediately knew who the face off this man was in his very soul. It was Nicolas Cage. Muhammed leaned up for a kiss with this god like man, but Nicholas had other plans as he licked the side of Muhammad's face. Muhammed smirked, not knowing how he found such an amazing man.

Suddenly Muhammad stopped. "Nichlas, what about your family? I can not be a homewreker."

Nicholas grinned, a sexy grin, "You will not be a homewrecker because I killed them all in the middle of the night. They are currently buried in the backyard."

Muhammad smiled. Never had Muhammad been loved to such an extent.


End file.
